1:6 - Afternoon - Drew
Kali the Heterophobe07/15/2018 @Avery Gordon @Drew Anders It's saturday of the first week, somewhere in the afternoon. Avery is their room, fidgetting a little nervously as they check their phone over and over. They check their planned route over and over, trying to commit it to memory. Avery gets up, takes a deep breath. "I can do this." They say to themself, heading toward the door of their room. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/15/2018 As they go over to the door, it opens, revealing Drew. “Hey, Avery! What’s up?” Kali the Heterophobe07/15/2018 Avery jumps a little."HI!" They blurt out in surprise. "I was going... out. Yes, out." their posture is quite rigid and they keep their arms close to their chest.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian07/15/2018 “Where are you going?” She asks, stepping into the dorm Kali the Heterophobe07/15/2018 "In town." Avery says. "I need to go to the pharmacy." "It's kind of scary to go out..." They then mutter. "I don't do it a lot." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/15/2018 “Ah, okay. Want me to tag along?” Kali the Heterophobe07/15/2018 Avery nods. "That's be really nice, I get lost easily." They laugh nervously. "Even with my super memory." July 16, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/16/2018 “I’ll grab my bag.” Drew says, getting her purse and jacket. “So what’re we getting from the pharmacy?” Kali the Heterophobe07/16/2018 "Just need some pills againt headaches." Avery says. July 17, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/17/2018 Drew nods. “Okay. I’m ready if you are.” Kali the Heterophobe07/17/2018 (skip ahead?) July 18, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/18/2018 (Yeah) Kali the Heterophobe07/18/2018 After a quick ride into town, they arrive at the local pharmacy. Avery looks around for a moment, gauging the unfamiliar environment, then goes to the prescription counter, giving theirs. "it'll take a few minutes." They say to Drew. July 21, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/21/2018 “Okay.” Drew says with a smile. “Do you need to wait here or do you want to look around? I was going to grab a few things anyway.” Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 "We can look." Avery says, they twirl a lock of hair around their finger. "Maybe they have dye." July 24, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/24/2018 “Ooh that would be cool. You want to dye your hair?” Drew asks, heading toward the cosmetics Kali the Heterophobe07/24/2018 "Mom is the one who had me dye it blond." Avery says, twirling her hair. "Now I can do any color I want." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/24/2018 “You should!” Drew says. “What color are you thinking?” Kali the Heterophobe07/24/2018 "Purple's my favorite color, maybe pink, but that's too girly, or blue maybe..." Avery ponders Blue the Useless Lesbian07/24/2018 “Hmm,” Drew looks at them and thinks for a moment. “Pink would look nice, but purple would be really cool too. I think any color would look good, really. Except maybe green.” Kali the Heterophobe07/24/2018 "Green is a little too much." Avery agrees. "Beside it'd match with my favorite sweater." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/24/2018 Drew nods. They have reached the aisle containing hair dye Kali the Heterophobe07/24/2018 "Should I go bright or dark?" Avery asks. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/24/2018 “I’d go with bright." Kali the Heterophobe07/24/2018 "Good idea." Avery smiles and find a box of bright hair dye. "What about you?" July 26, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/26/2018 Drew fluffs her hair with her hand. “I think I’m good as far as hair color goes, but could use a new lipstick.” She says Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 Avery nods. "Do you ever stop feeling your lipstick? Whenever I have makeup on I can't, it's very distracting." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/26/2018 Drew shakes her head. “Usually I forget about after I put it on. I mean, their are some pretty icky feeling sticky ones that I’ve tried before, but I don’t use those.” Kali the Heterophobe07/26/2018 "Maybe I'm just very sensitive." Avery says with a shrug. July 28, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/28/2018 “It’s not for everyone,” Drew says with a smile, picking a bright color from the lipstick rack. “Besides, you look plenty good without it.” Kali the Heterophobe07/28/2018 Avery blushes. "I think you look great too." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/28/2018 Drew grins, also blushing a bit. “Thanks! Do you think your prescription is ready yet?” They ask after a moment Kali the Heterophobe07/28/2018 "It should be." Avery says, they go back to the counter and get a single bottle of pills. "Doc says these should help my brain when it hurts or get over stimulated." July 30, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian07/30/2018 “That’s good.” Drew says, walking over to the counter with Avery to pay. “Hopefully it will work well for you.” Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Avery pays for their purchase. "You and Michelle help." Avery says. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/30/2018 Drew smiles at them. “I haven’t really done anything, but I’m happy to help you.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 "Just being close is really grounding." Avery says, starting to walk back to the bus stop. Blue the Useless Lesbian07/30/2018 “Just ask if you need anything else, alright?” She says, walking with them to the bus stop. Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Avery nods, a smile on their face. "And you as well if you need something from me." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/30/2018 “I’ll keep that in mind,” She says, boarding the bus with Avery (Skip the bus ride?) Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 (Sure) "Want to do my hair tonight?" Avery asks as they get home. "I could use help." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/30/2018 “Of course!” Drew says. “Sounds like fun!” Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Avery grins and goes upstairs to get an old paint stained shirt. "Good thing I brought my messy shirt." Blue the Useless Lesbian07/30/2018 Drew goes up and changes in to an old shirt as well. “Good thing.” She agrees. Kali the Heterophobe07/30/2018 Avery goes into the upstairs bathroom and unpacks the dye, reading the instruction again and again. August 1, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 Drew comes into the bathroom after them carrying a dye mixing bowl and brush. She read the instructions and sets the tools down. “Alright, This should be pretty easy! We don’t even have to bleach your hair.” Kali the Heterophobe08/01/2018 Avery nods and puts a towel around their shoulder. "Okay." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 Drew mixes the dye and developer in the bowl, reading over the instructions again. “So, how do you want it? Like, whole head, tips, highlights...?” Kali the Heterophobe08/01/2018 "Whole hair sounds nice." Avery says. Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 “You got it.” She says, before brushing Avery’s hair out and beginning to add the dye Kali the Heterophobe08/01/2018 Avery smiles as Drew does so. "Thank you." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 “No problem!” She grins back. “I actually really like doing this kind of stuff.” Kali the Heterophobe08/01/2018 "Maybve next time we can do your hair, it'd be so pretty." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 Drew smiles at the compliment. “Thanks! I did it right be for I left for Ravenhold, but I’ll be due in a few weeks. We can do it then!” Kali the Heterophobe08/01/2018 "Do you ever braid it up? I always thought those hairstyles were so pretty." Avery says, blushing a little. Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 “Yeah! I had it braided a few months ago, I’ll show you some pictures later if you want. I was actually thinking of getting done again soon, probably over thanksgiving break.” Kali the Heterophobe08/01/2018 "I'd love to see that." Avery says. "I shaved my head about a year ago, mom really wasn't happy." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 “I bet it looked cool though.” Drew says, almost finished applying the dye Kali the Heterophobe08/01/2018 "I can show you pictures too." Avery says. Blue the Useless Lesbian08/01/2018 “Alright! We can swap photos after we finish with your hair.” Drew says, applying the last of the dye. “Now, the box says to leave it on for twenty five minutes.” She says, checking the box again. “Do you like your nails painted?” August 2, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Sometimes." Avery says. "Depends how I feel." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/02/2018 “Do you want me to do them while your hair develops?” Drew offers Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 Avery considers it for a moment. "Why not." They offer Drew their hand. "I guess I'm feeling a little girly today." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/02/2018 “Okay!” Drew opens her beauty bag she had brought in the bathroom with her. “What color do you want?” She asks, taking their hand in her unnaturally warm one. Kali the Heterophobe08/02/2018 "Purple." Avery says, "Your hands are so nice." They blush when they realize what they just say. August 3, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian08/03/2018 Drew blushes as well. “You too,” She says, opening the polish and beginning to paint their nails Kali the Heterophobe08/03/2018 "And now they'll go with my hair." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/03/2018 “Yeah! It’ll look so pretty!” She says August 5, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/05/2018 Avery grins. "If only I could do something for you." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/05/2018 “You’re already doing something for me! Like I said, I love doing this kind of thing.” Drew replies Kali the Heterophobe08/05/2018 "Well if you ever want a hand braiding, I think I do good braids." Avery says, "I like this color." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/05/2018 “Alright,” Drew grins. “I definitely will.” “Purple is a good color on you.” August 6, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/06/2018 Avery blushes even more at the compliment, their feeling psionically spill out a little. August 8, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian08/08/2018 Drew feels Avery’s emotions for a moment, They’re similar to hers and she doesn’t quite know what happened so she doesn’t say anything Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 "Do you want tme to do your nails now?" Avery asks. Blue the Useless Lesbian08/08/2018 “Yeah, sure!” Drew says, pulling out a bright pink polish Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 Avery smiles and takes the polish, unscrewing the cap and carefully applying it to Drew's nails, it's clear they don't have a lot of experience. Blue the Useless Lesbian08/08/2018 “You’re doing good!” As they finish, the timer goes off. “Now you just need to rinse it out. I’ll leave you to shower?” Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 Avery shudders. "That's the part I hate." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/08/2018 “At least it doesn’t take too long. Here, use this conditioner, it’s good for colored hair.” Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 Avery nods and goes for the shower. They shower very quickly and come out a towel wrapped around their torso, but wearing underwear. "I hate showers." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/08/2018 “I’m sorry.” She says. “Do you want me to blow dry your hair or just let it air dry?” Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 "Blow dryer." Avery says, sitting down. Blue the Useless Lesbian08/08/2018 “Alright” Drew says, turning the dryer on any beginning to brush and dry their hair. “Tell me if it’s too hot or I pull too hard.” Kali the Heterophobe08/08/2018 Avery nods and lets Drew do her work. "How does it look?" August 15, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian08/15/2018 Drew finishes with their hair and grins. “Great! That color really does suit you.” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "Thank you!" Avery gets up and gives them a hug. "It's so much better than blonde." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/15/2018 Drew hugs them back warmly. “I’m glad you like it!” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Avery leans their head agaist Drew's shoulder. "I'm happy to have met you." They whisper.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian08/15/2018 Drew smiles at them softly. “You too.” Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 "I'm tired, want to go upstairs and relax?" Avery asks. "Today was busy." Blue the Useless Lesbian08/15/2018 “Sounds great.” Drew nods at them, squeezing their shoulder then and cleaning up the bathroom Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Avery helps and the two go upstairs to their room. "Do you want to watch something?" Blue the Useless Lesbian08/15/2018 “Sure. What do you want to watch?” Asks Drew, kicking off her shoes and sitting on her bed, leaving room for Avery Kali the Heterophobe08/15/2018 Avery yawns. "I don't know." Avery sits down next to Drew. "You pick."(edited) August 22, 2018 Blue the Useless Lesbian08/22/2018 “Okay.” Drew puts on a movie Kali the Heterophobe08/22/2018 Avery smiles and rests their head on Drew's shoulder. September 2, 2018 Blue the Useless LesbianYesterday at 7:43 PM End. Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 7:44 PM Avery would totally fall asleep on Drew's shoulder. Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Avery Roleplay Category:Drew Roleplay